Satan Beetle
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. He appeared in episode 25. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 49 m *Weight: 28,000 t *Origin: Planet Clean History Ultraman Leo The "pet" of Alien Clean, Satan Beetle was sent to Earth by the alien out of vengeance for their home planet's devastation from rocket testing from Earth, Satan Beetle was sent to "clean" Earth of its pollution by wiping out humanity and its creations. Satan Beetle then appeared in the sky and landed to the ground proceeding the destroy everything that was in his path. Gen noticed a boy trying to reunite with his “hero” (the former, after being tricked by Alien Clean into believe Satan Beetle was a hero) and so he quickly transformed into Ultraman Leo to battle the gigantic insectoid-like kaiju. During the fight between Ultraman Leo and Satan Beetle, the boy was knocked unconscious and was reunited with Alien Clean in their Dream World and explained their motive on using Satan Beetle to attack humanity. Suddenly Gen entered the dream world as well and after exposing the truth about Alien Clean, managed to regain his trust on humanity. Now with the boys lied faith in Satan Beetle no more, Ultraman Leo had no problem beating down Satan Beetle, tearing off one of his wings and using his Fingertip Beam. Finally, Ultraman Leo finished off the crippled monster with the Leo Kick causing Satan Beetle’s body to erupt in sparks before exploding. Trivia *Satan Beetle was originally named King Beetle but cancelled since a monster from Jumborg Ace had already used that name. *Satan Beetle's roar is a reused Gango and Beacon roar. *Satan Beetle's name is a combination of the term "Satan" (as in the devil) and "Beetle," literally translating the name as "Devil's Beetle." *Despite the fact that he is somewhat of an obscure monster, Satan Beetle is one of four figures who were made into Bandai's Ultraman Leo toyline, as well as video games. *Satan Beetle was seen as part of the Space Alliance army in the Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure NEO manga. Powers and Weapons *Flight: Satan Beetle can fly with ease using his giant insect-like wings. *Spiked-Arms: Satan Beetle’s arms are covered in sharp spikes to beat down and injure his victims. *Poisonous Gas: Satan Beetle can fire a poisonous gas from his mandibles. *Organic Missiles: Satan Beetle can fire a barrage of missiles from the sockets on his ribs and chest. Satan Beetle Flight2.png|Flight Spiked-Arms.png|Spiked-Arms Satan Beetle Poisonous Gas2.png|Poisonous Gas Satan Beetle Organic Missiles.png|Organic Missiles Other Media Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier King JOE Hunting Although never seen, Satan Beetle was meant to be the target of one of the missions, apparently having been infected with the Plasma Crystals. However, he was destroyed by Plasma King Joe before they arrived at the location, leading the Space Robot to become their enemy instead. Gallery Satan_Beetle.png SatanBeetle.jpg SatanBeetle 0.jpg SatanBeetle 1.jpg SatanBeetle 2.jpg SATANBEETLE.png SatanBeetle 3.jpg SatanBeetle 4.jpg Satan-Beetle I.png SatanBeetle 5.jpg|Satan Beetle in a Stage Show 1991 Satan Beetle.jpeg|The 1991 Satan Beetle figure. Satan Beetle 2009.jpeg|The 2009 Satan Beetle figure. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo